


Alive

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, Implied Torture, Implied imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: They found him floating in the kelp forest.Barely breathing, but alive.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, DRLAMP, PLATONIC Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> MerMay is over, but this popped into my head so I wrote it!!

He found him floating in the kelp forest. 

Barely breathing, but alive.

He was small, so very small for even a child mer. His tail was long and beautiful with yellow scales that were cloudy and scratched. His gills were bruised horribly and he was thin and gaunt.

Virgil forgot all about the groceries as he cradled the merman close to himself and swam as fast as he could back to the castle. He left his basket by the door and swam to the room where princes Roman and Remus would be in a meeting.

But the meeting could wait. 

“Prince Roman! Prince Remus!” Virgil threw open the door with one hand, cradling the small merman with his strong arm. All attention was on him in an instant. Roman looked slightly annoyed, but as soon as he noticed the mer in Virgil’s arms he rushed over, Remus following behind. 

Roman’s breath hitched. He took the mer from Virgil, holding him carefully, worried he would fall apart right before his very eyes. Remus gasped and put a hand to his mouth, tears starting to streak down his face.

“Get Patton and Logan.” Roman said, hefting up the boy in his arms. “The meeting is dismissed for now!” He waved to his advisors and dashed to his room, laying the mer on the bed.

“Is it…?” Remus whispered, bringing an extra blanket. He stopped breathing when Roman nodded.

Patton and Logan swam into the room only seconds later. Logan pulled the covers back to inspect the boy, while Patton wrote the things Logan diagnosed down.

“He’s been deprived of the natural vitamins of seawater. It appears he was stabbed in the back, and his tail was once sliced open, as well as his face.” Logan’s fingers trailed down a messily stitched scar going down the boy’s back, then gingerly touched his scarred face. “He is suffering from malnutrition, as well as hypothermia. Without any extra fat his body wasn't able to produce enough heat to keep him warm in these waters.” 

“It's….It really is, isn't it?” Patton glanced up from writing to trace the sickly yellow scales on the mer’s face. Roman gravely nodded.

“But...he disappeared years ago.” Remus whispered. “He...he should be dead.”

“But he’s not.” Logan said quickly as Virgil came in, wheeling a cart of food in as well. 

“Is it….is it him?” He came to stand next to Logan, holding his boyfriend’s hand anxiously.

“It is.” Roman smiled softly, and sadly. He brushed his hand through the mer’s long, tangled hair. “He’s back…he’s alive.”

“In bad condition, but alive. Virgil, get your supervisor. We’ll need more help to get him back to full health.”

“Alive…” Remus found himself saying again. “He’s  _ alive. _ He looks like shit but he’s  _ alive _ .”

Roman chuckled wetly and slipped under the blanket next to his younger brother to hold him close. 

_ “Welcome home, Prince Janus.” _


End file.
